Tea Party
by TragicAtBest13
Summary: 2D knew that Russell and Murdoc would never let him live this down. But Noodle had asked him and he would do anything for her. Even if that meant putting a tutu, lipstick and a tiara on and throwing a tea party.


Well first off I have no idea where this came from, I swear. The story just popped into my head one day and I thought it was rather clever. All little girls like doing this and even though Noodle is ten in this, I think she would do this just because she learned that little girls enjoyed doing this.

Anyways, I just thought it would be funny, is all.

Set sort of during/after the success of their debut album where Noodle is still a little girl and they lived in Kong Studios.

I clearly do not own Gorillaz, owned by Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett. If I did own Gorillaz right now, they wouldn't be on hiatus, okay?

ENJOY!

If Russell or God forbid, Murdoc saw what 2D was doing, they would never let him forget it. They would torture and laugh and say snarky nicknames until 2D was six-feet under. Though, at the moment the spacey, blue haired lead singer didn't care about how humiliated he would be if the two were to see him. Right now, the singer was in Noodle's room playing with her. She was like the daughter 2D never had, and was happy to do anything for her.

Shoo, he'd spoil her, if he could. Hell, they all pretty much spoiled her whenever they could. To them, she was just so adorable, and lovable, and could do no wrong. That and she was badass when it came to playing the guitar. 2D was currently teaching Noodle how to play the keyboard and Melodica and sort of teaching her how to sing. She was learning English from pretty much all of them, just by listening to them, though Russell was really teaching her. Murdoc would just teach her all the swear words known to man and other inappropriate words. 2D could barely speak English, so he was out of the equation. Her English was improving greatly, as you could tell in the song, 19/2000.

Anyways, where were we? Oh, that's right in Noodle's bedroom.

The little Japanese girl learned from somewhere about throwing tea parties and playing dress up. She had asked Russell first, but his excuse was that he was doing something with his drums and other instruments. Murdoc plainly said no, saying how he doesn't do pansy things like tea parties. She went to 2D as a last resort, which hurt his feelings, but gladly agreed. What were his plans anyways? Sit in the theater and re-watch his zombie movies for the umpteenth time that's for sure.

2D shifted in his tiny seat, his bony knees knocking against the table slightly. His knees towered over the table as his large hands rested on them. He scanned the table seeing all the things on the surface. The tea party was a mixture of Japanese tea and English tea with two different pots, cups and of course tea. The singer had to admit that Japanese green tea was smoothing and helped with the small headaches he was getting. Though, his headaches were caused by clumps of his hair were tied in too tight hair bands.

He didn't like how his hair was fashioned. Random clumps were tied up with colorful hair bands with a silver plastic tiara with a star in the middle rested in his hair. It was too small for his head, but he would suffer. He was the English princess while Noodle was the Japanese princess, and boy she looked so adorable with her little colorful kimono. It was purple with a flower pattern with the long droopy sleeves. They bought it for her after recording their debut album, with all sorts of other things.

Seated around the table along with 2D and Noodle were a few of her stuff animals, one being a stuffed shrimp that had seen better days. Murdoc was pissed drunk one evening and walked, no stumbled into the living room where Noodle was watching some animated film called Kiki's Delivery Service with her stuffed shrimp held to her chest. Murdoc saw the shrimp, yanked it out of her arms and proceeded to take a rather large bite of it. Noodle screamed in horror while Murdoc chucked the thing and slurred, "Taste like rubbish" and then walked down the hall where he passed out for the night.

If you look closely you could see the bite marks, and a slightly smell of alcohol, but it was practically gone, only a faint smell.

2D took a sip out of his English cup, careful not to break it. Since when did Gorillaz own anything this fancy in the first place? They didn't dare buy anything expensive that could break or shatter. Who bought this fancy tea set in the first place? "Toochi, want more?" Noodle asked, holding up the tea pot. 2D blushed at her adorableness, and felt a strong urge to pinch her little cheeks and he did just that. He couldn't help it.

Noodle scrunched up her face and tried to lean away, whining, "Toooocchi, yamete!" 2D just giggled and released the girl's cheek. "No love, but would you like these err sandwich finger things?" Noodle rubbed her sore cheek, but nodded her head. "Hai!" He passed a small plastic plate (thank God! Something not smashable!) full of small sandwiches to her. Noodle took a few of the finger sandwiches and 2D set the plate back down.

They both then picked up their tea cups and clanked them together. But before 2D could take a sip, Noodle stopped him. "No Toochi! Pinkie up!" The spacey singer scrunched his thick eyebrows together, but noticed that Noodle was holding her pinkie up in a fancy way. If it was possible, 2D's black eyes widened in understanding.

2D gave a goofy smile to Noodle and lifted his pinkie as he took another sip of tea. And at the same time his manhood and maybe his pride flew out the window unnoticed.

Russell had finished practicing with his drums some time ago and was now resting on the beat up sofa drinking an ice cold beer that quenched his thirst. As he was talking a sip, Murdoc emerged from somewhere drying off his thick black hair. Today was his once months shower and spent some time in there. Mostly the water was cold and his eyes were closed, but he was decently clean at least. The drummer just glanced at the bassist before turning his eyes to the TV.

Murdoc disappeared and then reappeared sitting on the sofa cracking a beer open. They sat in awkward silence which made Murdoc painfully uncomfortable, though Russell noticed nothing of the sort. He was pretending the Satanist wasn't there. Murdoc looked around and noticed that the living room was lacking a blue haired idiot and a small Japanese girl. Where the bloody hell were they?

"Oi, Russ, where's Face ache and the little one," Murdoc asked looking over at the drummer. Said man, nearly jumped out of his skin, freaked out that Murdoc was still there. For a second, Russell really believed Murdoc wasn't there. Damn. "Huh, oh, uh, 'D's with Noodle playing."

"Playing what?"

Man I don' know! Go look for yourself!" Murdoc growled at the command, but got off the tattered sofa none of the less and started making his way to Noodle's bedroom. He grumbled under his breath about 2D or something. Russell heard him and got up to follow. "Man, I don't know what's got your panties in a twist it's just 'D. What's the worst he could do to her, huh?"

The strange duo walked down the long, twisty hallways until they came up to a door that said Noodle's Room. Murdoc was about to barge in, but Russell's large hands stopped him. The Satanist looked up at the large man, while Russell shook his head. "Man, didn't anyone tell you not to enter a lady's room without knocking." Russell moved Murdoc over, before knocking on Noodle's door like a real gentleman. Murdoc rolled his eyes and huffed.

They stood there for several heartbeats before hearing giggling and laughing from the other side of the door. That made the duo curious. What were those two doing that's making them giggle? When it was evident that no one was going to open the door, Murdoc took the liberty to opening it. The door opened inwardly slowly revealing the two occupants of the bedroom. Both Murdoc and Russell couldn't believe what they were seeing.

2D sitting in a tiny chair, his profile facing them, giggling while holding a beautifully decorated tea cup, with his hair randomly tied up in hair ties and a tiara too small for his head. And that wasn't the worst part. He was also wearing a tutu, and a blue one at that, that matches his hair. Surely he had his tight blue jeans on, but Murdoc's and Russell's jaws hit the floor when they noticed a red stain on 2D's lips, but it wasn't long 'til they figured out it was lipstick. So that was the reason why Noodle had asked if any woman left any make up behind in Murdoc's Winnebago.

After staring for who knows how long unnoticed, Murdoc was the first to speak, err, shout, "WOT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, NANCY BOY! YOU WEARIN' MAKE UP?!" This managed to scare 2D, and nearly drop the tea cup he was holding. He fumbled with it before placing it on the table and stare at the two other band mates at the door. Oh, no. Oh no no nononono! Murdoc and Russell are_ so_ gonna be making fun of him. 2D blushed a deep shade of red, and shifted his eyes away from the two. He felt ashamed to be a man. And Murdoc called him a Nancy Boy! 2D at this moment wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

Murdoc and Russell were quite frozen in their spots. Praying to any holy (and unholy) deity that their minds were playing tricks on their eyes. Surely, both haven't been sleeping well, and it must be their sleep deprived minds playing tricks on them. They both blinked hard, but the scene was still the same. Their lead singer was in a tutu sipping tea with his pinkie up, wearing lipstick. What has been seen could never be unseen. Never.

Murdoc growled, cursing 2D in his head and killing him multiple in his sick mind. After causing a ruckus, Noodle got angry that Murdoc was ruining her tea party and forced both the bassist and drummer to partake in the tea party. Murdoc was supposed to be princess of Hell, and Russell the princess of America. 2D was already the princess of England. Murdoc was forced to wear a tutu as well, but his was red, while Russell didn't get to wear one, the reason being that he's too large to wear one, luckily sod, but that didn't mean he wasn't excused from wearing the red lipstick Noodle had. He also had a tiara on his head like 2D and Murdoc. The Satanist scowled at the blue haired singer, who was trying his best not to laugh.

Murdoc was also wearing the red lipstick, and angrily sipped his Japanese Green Tea. 2D was honest to God, trying not to laugh so hard, afraid that he might hit a nerve. His hands were covering his mouth, occasionally letting snorts out. On all their laps were stuffed animals of Noodle's. On Noodle's was her stuffed shrimp, clutched tightly to her chest; afraid that Murdoc might take another bite out of it. Russell was holding a large bear, while Murdoc had a monkey, and 2D had a cute little blue elephant.

Another snort escaped 2D, as he tried to keep calm. Murdoc was glaring daggers straight into 2D's soul and if they weren't in Noodle's room Murdoc would have already beaten the shit out of 2D by now; twice. Russell was a little too into it if you asked Murdoc as the two chatted while sipping tea and eating those finger sandwiches. Murdoc just wanted to be anywhere but here.

2D couldn't take it anymore. He needed to let his laugh out now! Murdoc just looked so damn hilarious with that scowl and lipstick, tutu and tiara. He looked like an ugly girl that was forced to go to this tea party, which he was, but still, you get the point. Sure, 2D looked just as bad, but he actually enjoyed this, until Murdoc and Russell came along. Russell wouldn't have been bad since he was into it, but Murdoc was sucking the fun out of it.

2D's eyes were watering as he tried his hardest not to laugh. Murdoc was asking for it, and 2D knew that Murdoc would beat the living daylights out of him. A few snorts were escaping and any minute now Murdoc was sure to snap. He really wanted to smack that smile off 2D's face and then some. The blue haired singer was asking to be punched!

That's it, 2D needed to laugh out loud, and so he did. He couldn't take it. Murdoc's face was practically red and he could see steam rush out of the bassist ears. 2D removed his hands and laughed so hard that he made a chocking sound and somehow fall backwards. He kicked his feet up and down, writhing from laughing so hard. Tears streamed out of his eyes, and his lanky arms clutched his sides.

"THAT'S IT FACEACHE YOU'RE DEAD!" Murdoc lunged at 2D, who was laughing so hard and loud he didn't even hear Murdoc yell. Murdoc straddled 2D's waist as his hands found their way to the laughing singer's neck. He gripped tightly and shook 2D's head like how Russell did when their action figures arrived, but with intentions of killing him. 2D went too far; he crossed the line.

"YOU THIS IS FUNNY?! HUH, NANCY BOY?!" The Satanist shouted as he pressed tightly on the singer's neck. Noodle watched in horror as Murdoc tried to murder 2D. Russell simply stood up and went over to pry Murdoc off of the blue faced singer, whose face almost matched his hair. That wasn't a good sign.

2D, while all of this was happening was still laughing when Murdoc straddled him, but when Murdoc began to shake his head and tightened his grip that was when he started to panic and struggle. He coughed while clawing at Murdoc's hands, feet kicking up in panic. For a split second there, 2D really thought he was going to die. Luckily, Russell pried Murdoc off 2D and held him off the ground.

Murdoc struggled in Russell's grasp. "Oi, lard let go of me! Face ache, here needs to be taught a serious lesson!" The singer sat up and crawled backwards, away from the pissed off bassist. That was too close! He held his hand to his sore neck, coughing, heart beating wildly in his chest. Though, Murdoc still looked ridiculously funny, 2D wasn't laughing this time. He nearly escaped death for the umpteenth time; all inflicted by Murdoc, the evil bastard.

"Man, look at what you did! Nearly killed 'D," Russell shouted, pissed off that Murdoc tried to kill 2D, again. Murdoc just growled.

"He was laughing at me!"

"Fool, we was all laughing at you, but that gives you no reason to strangle the man!" Russell bit back, shaking Murdoc by the back of his shirt, the rare time he actually wore a shirt. Murdoc crossed his arms and pouted like a child who was denied a cookie. Russell then proceeded to walk to Noodle's door and tossed Murdoc out. "Toochi, you OK?" Noodle asked, as she sat next to the singer, putting her hand on his back in a comforting way. 2D only nodded.

Well, 2D learned his lesson. Never laugh in Murdoc's face, always do it when he's not in the room. Also, Murdoc made for a hideous woman. He'd be laughing at that image for the rest of his life.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this! But there is something I seriously need to ask. On the Gorillaz website, on the touring of Plastic Beach I can't get the damn spanner out of the Pelican's mouth! I mean, I don't know how to get it out! I have a feeling it has something to do with the Spam, the meat, but I don't know how to feed him! So, if you know how to get the spanner out of the pelican's mouth I would greatly appreciate it! I'll probably write a sequel; Murdoc's revenge for 2D laughing at him. Anyways, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THEY ARE GREATLY APPERCIATED! XD**

**-Tragic-**


End file.
